


Slice Of Life

by Shadowdude1720



Category: Persona 4, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdude1720/pseuds/Shadowdude1720
Summary: Slice of life crossover between Persona 4 and Danganronpa.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 2





	Slice Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is bad.

The Investigation Team, now graduated, and full blown adults, was going into the TV, though they were going into another TV to see what would happen. While everyone was having a party at Hajime's house, the IT crashed right onto the ground.  
Yosuke: I landed right on my wallet!  
Everyone else landed on top of Yosuke, and Rise's chest landed right in Yosuke's mouth, and Yosuke got a mouthful, causing Rise to slap him since he was "enjoying the show".  
The party stopped, since the crash was heard right in Hajime’s living room.  
Hajime: Who are you?  
Yu: We’re the investigation Team. You may know us from our various stoppings of the Inaba murder cases.  
Hajime: You guys did that?  
Yu: Yes. Sorry for intruding on your party.  
Hajime: You already came, so you may as well join!  
Yu: If you insist.  
Hajime: Ah, I never gave you my name. Hajime Hinata.  
Yu: Yu Narukami.  
Chie: Chie Satonaka.  
Yosuke: Yosuke Hanamura.  
Teddie: Teddie!  
Yukiko: Yukiko Amagi.  
Hajime: Amagi? Could your family own...  
Yukiko: Yes, they do own the Amagi Inn.  
Hajime: Ah, that place is great!  
Yukiko: Thank you! Let’s get back to introducing ourselves.  
Kanji: Kanji Tatsumi.  
Hajime: Could you be the same Tatsumi who owns that sewing place?  
Kanji: Y-Yeah, what about it?  
Hajime: You guys make great sweaters! *points to Fuyuhiko’s sweater*  
Kanji: Ah,thanks!  
Rise: Rise Kujikawa. Before you ask, yes, I am Risette.  
Naoto: Naoto Shirogane. You may know me as the Detective Prince.  
Hajime: Yes, I do. Everyone, introduce yourselves!  
Akane: Akane Owari! I love me some steak!  
Chie: You have great taste.  
Fuyuhiko: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.  
Naoto: Damn punk...  
Kazuichi: Kazuichi Soda!  
Peko: Peko Pekoyama.  
Sonia: Sonia Nevermind.  
Teruteru: Teruteru Hanamura! *sees Rise* Hey, sexy lady! Are you a Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Because I’ll give you a year’s worth of pleasure in one night!  
Rise: That was lame. At least come up with one yourself, instead of stealing it from Prince Vegeta.  
Yu: *gives Teruteru a menacing glare* That is my girlfriend. Stop. Your only warning.  
Teruteru: *Goes completely silent*  
The rest introduce themselves, some being from Danganronpa 1, the rest from 2, and some of V3.  
Yosuke: Yu, look at the sexy lady, Miu!  
Yu: What about her?  
Yosuke: Those boobs, man! They’re huge!  
Miu: I heard that! Wanna see them and touch them?  
Chie: He’s fine.  
Yosuke: Forget what she said, Miu. I’ll gladly touch them!  
Miu: Pulls out her breasts, as Yosuke gives a long stare, then gives a hearty, but not too hard, squeeze.  
Miu: Wanna take this to a room, hot stuff?  
Chie: He’s fine.  
Yosuke: Don’t block me now, Chie! *Yosuke goes into the room with Miu*  
*They do things that don’t need to be described*  
Yosuke comes out of the room feeling much more confident. Chapter End

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to continue this. Just thinking of the interactions the vharacters could have.


End file.
